Rather Specific
by U2fan003
Summary: Set after Season 3, Adim's post-natal hormones are driving Aarch crazy. Norata jumps in to save his brother by luring him into buying her a rather specific gift that Aarch does not approve of.


**RATHER SPECIFIC**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me.**

* * *

Adim ran across the room, causing Aarch to panic at the fact they were going to be late due to her spending ages getting dolled up. He was left with the duty to prepare the bag with baby stuff. He did not know were she kept half of the things.

"Where is the extra bottle?" he shouted. "Do I have to keep telling you everything? In the first shelf on the right," she responded. Her hormones were still changing after a month of giving birth to little Evie.

They were going to a restaurant to have dinner with Norata and Keira that Saturday evening.

After taking out nearly every garment she had in her, rather large, closet, she approached Aarch holding up two dresses. "Which one should I wear?" she asked. He glanced at them and knew he would get bickered at for choosing either one of them, resulting in her saying that she does not look good in the one he did not choose. He decided to play it safe. "You'll look beautiful in any one of them," he replied. "Ugh, you're simply no help at all. At. All!" she stormed off back to the closet. "What did I say wrong now?" he muttered to himself.

He never managed to understand her change in hormones. She was starting to feel unattractive after pregnancy - and this was perhaps the worst of all her mood changes he's had to face during the past ten months.

* * *

The following day, Aarch was helping Rocket train the Snow Kids. Even Norata was there; he had begin to feel closer to Aarch after he had resigned from being coach.

"Mei," Aarch called aside as Rocket gave them a two minute water break. "Yes, coach?" she said. They all still referred to him as 'coach' despite Rocket being their new trainer.

"I need to ask a favour from you," he said. "Adim will be here soon, can you tell her that she looks nice?"

"What?" she chuckled in surprise. She was never really close to Adim, though they had plenty of things in common. "Please, I'm begging you Mei," he asked again.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry coach," she assured him.

As training continued, Adim entered the room with Evie after a morning of shopping. She sat beside Aarch and Norata waiting for training to end so they could go home for lunch.

Half an hour went by and training had ended, the kids came out of the Holo-Trainer for a drink before they headed out to the showers. "The session today was great, guys. See you tomorrow at 7.30 in the morning," Rocket told his team. The kids all thanked him and started to pack their things to leave.

"Also, speaking of great, Adim you look very nice today," Mei complemented her. "Aarch told you to say that, didn't he?" Adim knew immediately. Aarch jumped in his seat.

"What? That's just bizarre. But really, you do look beautiful today," he was bad at lying.

"Ugh, you are such an idiot," she picked up her bags and left pushing Evie's stroller out of the room.

"Ooooh someone's in trouble!" Micro-Ice cheekily said laughing.

"Shut up," Aarch said as the kids and Artegor started to laugh quietly.

* * *

A few days later the two brothers were at their florist shop. The day was quiet, there had only been about five customers that morning.

"Aarch, are things well between you and Adim?" Norata casually asked his brother.

"What? Everything's fine," he responded. But he failed to assure Norata. "Doesn't look to me that way," Aarch's brother continued.

"Norata. I already told you. We are doing fine," Aarch said irritated.

"Hey, you are my brother. I know you. You're an idiot at lying. Let me help," Norata made Aarch want to talk about it.

"Right. She's been arguing with me because her old clothes don't fit after having Evie," Aarch thought that at the mention of clothes Norata would back off since he had no idea of fashion whatsoever.

"Of course. That is completely normal for a woman to feel unattractive after pregnancy. Keira had the same problem," he assured his brother.

"Yes, it's only hormones I guess. I think it will pass after some time," Aarch was passive about the matter.

"No. Make her feel beautiful. Give her a gift, she will like that," Norata was Aarch's lifesaver at that moment.

Aarch got up and picked the nicest bouquet of roses they had. "Please don't tell me you are going to give her roses," Norata said. "Well you told me to give her a gift after all, didn't you?" Aarch replied.

"But not flowers! It will be too obvious and less caring if you picked up some flowers from your own workplace and just gave them to her. Come on, grab your coat, let us go buy something for her. Then she will see you actually made the effort," Norata knew how to treat a woman.

"Right. Makes sense. Where are we going?" Aarch asked. "You'll see," Norata left his brother curious.

They closed the shop for an hour and started their way down to the main shopping street. Norata was a few feet in front of Aarch as he knew their destination.

As they walked round a corner, Norata stopped in front of the shop he lured his brother to. "Ah! Norata this is brilliant. How didn't I think of it before? Chocolates! Of course!" Aarch said delighted in front of the bakery.

"No, the shop next door," Norata said as he motioned his head to the direction of the door.

"What? No. Just no, I possibly couldn't," Aarch was shaking his head at disapproval of the idea.

"Come on! All women love lingerie!" Norata started to drag Aarch into to store.

"No. Norata, no." Aarch kept insisting.

They eventually got into the store. Norata picked up a pair of lacy green panties while his brother just glanced at them. "What about something like this, eh? Green looks good on her." Aarch gave him an extremely dangerous death glare as he heard the second line. "I am just assuming," Norata defended himself.

"Come on let's go. I knew this was a bad idea," Aarch was about to leave. The shop attendant approached the two brothers, "May I help you, Sir?" she politely asked. "Actually we were about to leave," Aarch said as he was about to happily open the door. "Aarch! Yes, thank you Miss. My brother could use some help," Norata pulled Aarch by the arm.

"Very well. What size is she?" the young lady asked.

"I have no idea," Aarch had never before dared to buy any clothes for her, let alone lingerie.

"She's rather petite. Around your size, but she just had a baby a month ago" Norata gestured to the sales attendant.

Aarch started to get confused and embarrassed as she showed them all types of under garments decorated with French lace, strings, leather, crotchless, transparent, some so small they were almost invisible, and not to mention some extreme bondage-associated pairs.

"I'm sorry this is just a bad idea. Thank you for your time, we have to go now," Aarch said in a hurry and tried to get away. Norata sighed.

"Sir. Do you want your relationship to last or not?" the woman said in an assertive tone. Aarch looked at her terrified with vulnerability. "Right, now, basque or tanga?" the girl asked as she held up the two pieces.

A few more moments of torture followed for Aarch until they had chosen 3 pairs of garments. It was Norata and the sales girl who chose rather than Aarch.

He had never thought that he would be in such a situation.

* * *

The day passed quickly and another day of work had dawned on them all.

Aarch arrived at the shop quietly trying to hide his evident grin. Norata did not utter a word to him, Aarch tried to act casual as other days.

Norata was writing down some stock takings by the counter while Aarch whistled as he tried to look busy trimming some plants.

Both not taking their eyes off what they were doing, a chuckle from Norata broke the silence, "Told you it would work."

Aarch grinned, "Shut up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you ever so much for reading my story. Just had this idea while watching a TV Series I love.

Please excuse my absence in my other story. Wrote this today and just had to finish it.

Hope you fellow fans enjoyed this little story. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
